Plantilla:Institution/doc
creates an infobox to be customized in Institution: namespace pages and used in Gallery" field of in File description pages . :''This template will categorize categories transcluding it and matching "Homecat" field into Category:Institution template home categories. :This template will categorize problematic institution infobox pages it into Category:Institution templates without key information. Creation of new Institution templates When creating a new Institution page use the following box : type=create preload=Institution:Preload buttonlabel=Start a new Museum template default=Institution:Name width=40 bgcolor=#ffeeee |1=name |1d= Name of the institution, museum, gallery or collection, which will be shown in the uncollapsed part of the template (most of the time name should be the same as page name): * Provide links to Wikipedia articles and/or Commons galleries - this is important to avoid disambiguation problems and to allow users to easily find more information. *Best solution is to use to show the name in user's own language and provide link to an article in user's wikipedia. See for more info. *Avoid using Language templates in this section. |1stat=required |2=inventory |2d=Link to the institution or museum inventory page, like Inventory Glyptothek Munich |2stat=optional |3=native name |3d=Official name of the institution in the native language |3stat=optional |4=location |4d=Institution location: usually a city name with a link to the location's page: * Template automatically places location inside template which works as a lookup table connecting multiple spellings of cities to autotranslated city templates, its own translations or to the Commons galleries. If no suitable links are found than string is unchanged. * One can use one of autotranslated city templates (see Category:Multilingual tags: Locations). Those templates show the city name in the language of the viewer and provide links to the wikipedia pages in that language. * One can also use direct links to a gallery or Wikipedia article * Use for relative locations, like "A near B". * Avoid using Language templates, like , or template. |4stat=optional |5=latitude |5d=The latitude coordinate of the institution. |5stat=optional |6=longitude |6d=The longitude coordinate of the institution. |6stat=optional |7=established |7d=Date of the institution's establishment. Example: 1997-03-31 |7stat=optional |8=website |8d=Link to the institution external website |8stat=optional |9=image |9d=Image of the institution |9stat=optional |10=homecat |10d=Institution home category - used to categorize the institution page without categorizing images using it. Institution pages should be categorized using Homecat parameter only. Please do not add categories directly since those would be added to all the files and categories using the template. |10stat=required |11=linkback |11d=name of specialized Institution: page used to provide a link back to it. If provided than an icon will be shown in the top line, after the name. Clicking this icon will bring user to the proper Institution: page. |11def= |11stat=optional |namespace=Main |usergroup=all |usage-notes= |type=marker |example= |i18n-method=autotranslate |i18n-desc= |seealso= * * *MediaWiki:Editnotice-106 - Preloaded text which will show up above edit window while editing pages in Institution: namespace. *Institution:Preload - Page used to preload pages in Institution: namespace. |setscats=*Category:Institution templates |lines=multi |shorthand= }} Example usage For example the source code of the Institution:Glyptothek Munich is: | native name = Glyptothek | location = | latitude = 48.146389 | longitude = 11.565833 | established = 1830 | inventory = Inventory Glyptothek Munich | homecat = Glyptothek Munich | website = Glyptothek | linkback = Institution:Glyptothek Munich | image = Glyptothek 1900.jpg }} This page is saved at "Institution:Glyptothek Munich" and used by typing Category:Infobox templates Category:Autotranslated templates Category:Templates generating hCards Category:Collapsible templates